


BABY CRYSTALS

by PORTALBEAST



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars VIII : The Last Jedi
Genre: Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VIII - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PORTALBEAST/pseuds/PORTALBEAST
Summary: I have a theory that Rey and Ben Solo / Kylo Ren are brother and sister. My theory is that after Ben went to training with Luke Skywalker, Rey was conceived. Just a few years later, when Ben turns his back on the light side, Rey is sent into hiding and left on Jakku. Though that leaves no time for them to grow up together, this is to show what could've been. This is a COMPLETELY NON-CANON series of episodic short stories depicting what it would've been like to have Rey and Ben Solo grow up together.





	BABY CRYSTALS

**Author's Note:**

> PURPOSEFULLY NOT CANON

EPI.1 - REY'S BIRTH  
REY - AGE 0  
BEN - AGE 4 

Leia screamed in agony once more with one final push. And finally, her daughter was born. She threw her head back and continued to pant. The pain was over. Her new daughter began to cry loudly. Han, her husband, grinned. 

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" 

"Not as bad as Ben was." Leia sighed in relief. 

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Ben, Leia's firstborn, looked to his father with a puzzled expression. 

"Of course not. Your birth was somewhat lengthy but...we forgive you." Han teased. Ben was four years old. He knew that his father was joking. Yet he was still puzzled by Han's answer. A doctor gently lifted the newborn and wrapped her in a blanket. The doctor smiled at Leia. 

"Do you want to hold her, General?" the doctor offered. Leia nodded. Ben intently watched as the doctor gave his new sister to Leia. Leia smiled brightly. Nine long months had been leading up to this moment. She took the newborn into her arms and held her close to her chest. She stared at her daughter’s face; admiring her. Leia’s bright smile turned to a grin.

“Oh Han, she’s beautiful.”

“Let me see her.” Han reached his arms out towards his daughter. Leia reluctantly handed their daughter to Han; allowing him to slowly bring her small body closer. Ben’s curiosity was at its height as he saw his father start to tear up. He had never seen his father cry before. As his daughter opened her eyes for the first time, Han was overjoyed.

“She has my eyes.” Han laughed. “Leia, look! She has my eyes!”

“She didn’t take your eyes Papa! Your eyes are still where they’re supposed to be!” Han’s eyes switched to Ben. Han chuckled again and shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant. Her and I have the same eye color.”

“Are they really the same color?” Leia moved around in attempt to get a closer look. 

“Yes! It’s like I’m looking into my own eyes!” 

“Oh…Did I take your eyes?” Ben was still very confused. 

“Yes. Yes, you did, Ben.” Han’s eyes shifted back to the small child. He held the child close to his chest. He put his hand on the back of her head. Ben stared at his father. Seeing his father holding his new little sister brought up lots of emotions in Ben. He didn’t want a sister. He reacted very poorly when he got the news just a few months prior. He thought having a sister would be stressful. He thought it would mean he would get even less attention from his parents. He knew those things were probably coming. After all, the trip to the Medical Bay was stressful. His parents weren’t paying too much attention to him. But he was expecting for those two emotions to be the only emotions involved. But now they weren’t. He saw tears start to fill his father’s eyes. He saw his mother’s grin. Clearly the new daughter made them very happy. He almost felt jealous. It was like this new sibling was made of this pure happiness and light; despite her loud cries. Maybe the happiness she brought was contagious. Ben held his hands out towards his father. 

“Can I hold her?” both Leia and Han’s eyes darted towards Ben. Leia nodded.

“You’ll need to sit down in a chair with her. Just to be careful. You can’t drop her.”

“I won’t drop her. Let me see her!” Ben became more eager. Ben jumped up and into the chair closest to him, and then held out his arms again. Han looked back at Leia.

“I don’t know…Mama hasn’t had a lot of time with her daughter yet…she might need it more than you Ben—” Ben had no tolerance for his father’s teasing.

“C’mon papa! Lemme hold her! Lemme hold her now!” 

“Alright, alright. Here you go. You gotta hold her real tight. Hold her the way I’m holding her. You see how I’m doing it? You do it that way. Okay?” Ben nodded while his father instructed. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay…I’m trusting you.” Han lightly gave Ben his sister. Ben clutched her as tightly as he could. He examined his sister. He began to smile. His theory was right; his sister’s happiness was beyond contagious. He immediately noticed that father was correct. His sister’s eyes were just like his fathers. His sister’s body was extremely small. It had to be the smallest human Ben had ever seen. He held his sister’s body to his chest and tried to imitate how his father held her. He looked to his father again.

“What will be her name?”

“We were thinking of calling her Rey.” Ben’s smile became wider as he felt his sister breathe. 

“I like that name.” he looked down at his sister. “Rey…what do you think, Rey?” his sister’s cries only got louder. Ben flinched. A doctor came towards Ben and held his arms out. 

“We need take her. You know, for paperwork reasons. We have to weigh her…”

“Oh…yeah…um…” Ben slowly pulled his sister away from his chest. He almost felt saddened. He knew he’d see his sister again of course. Somehow, for some reason, he already felt a responsibility over her. Ignoring the urge to continue holding her, Ben gave his sister to the nurse. The nurse gave a small smile before taking Rey to the other side of the room. Han sighed. 

“Well Ben, we better get you home. It’ll be a while before your mother can leave the hospital…when was the last time you ate?”

“A few hours ago.” 

“Your father can cook you two something when you get home. No takeout.” Leia interjected. 

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Han winked at Ben. Ben jumped off the chair and stood. Han turned and kissed Leia’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a while…”

“Seriously. No takeout. I mean it.” 

“I know, I heard you the first time.” Han grabbed Ben’s hand. “Ben, say goodbye to your mother.”

“Bye mama!” Ben waved as Han walked him out of the Medical Bay. Leia waved back until Ben looked away. Once they were out of earshot, Ben looked to his father.

“We’re getting takeout, aren’t we?”

“Whatever restaurant you want, kid. You’re a big brother now! We need to celebrate.” 

“But mama said no…”

“So how do you feel? Now that you’re a big brother?” Han questioned, ignoring Ben’s previous comment. Ben shrugged.

“I feel the same. Nothing really…seemed to change. But I feel good.”

“You know you’ll have to look after her a lot. You know what your job is as her brother, right?” 

“Sorta—”

“You have to tease her and protect her. Got that?”

“Got it. Will she protect me?”  
“Maybe. Probably here and there.” 

“Well…at least now I won’t be alone all the time.”

“You’ll never be alone again.”

“…Does this mean that Rey won’t be alone ever?” 

“Hopefully. As long as you stay by her side and be a good big brother.” Ben nodded. 

“How long will it be until she comes home?” 

“Soon. Don’t worry Ben. You’ll have plenty more time to hold your sister.” 

“Yeah…that’s true. I’m glad I have a sister.” Han smiled.

“I’m glad too.”


End file.
